


Caught & Denied

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Choking (Mild), Dansen Thirst Squad, Edging, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Porn Watching, Threats of Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly think she's alone for a few more days, Alex comes home early and catches Kelly having fun without her while watching some porn on her laptop, in their bed. Fun times ensue.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Caught & Denied

It’s past midnight in their new house and Kelly is alone in it. Alex’s been away for a few days, dealing with presidential questions and several other people’s inquiry into the D.E.O.’s new policies and changes. Alex can’t call her, not while she’s at a super-secret conference.

The screen of her laptop is the only source of life inside of the bedroom now. Kelly decides that she’s not waiting for Alex to return, given that it could take several more days. She browses through several videos, various interests, soft and hard. “Way too many dicks for a lesbian search, internet.” She scolds the computer. 

One thumbnail and title catches her eyes, two lovely redheads and mention of edging. She does a little more research on the video and the actresses in it and she finds the original one and purchases it to download. Her phone vibrates, alerting her to the credit card purchase made. 

The video plays out, and it’s playful, cute and just the right amount of rough for her mood tonight. There’s a touch of choking in the video and that brings Kelly rub her neck softly with the tip of her finger, trying to imagine Alex choking her. 

The banter in the video is almost incomprehensible because it’s spoken so softly and gently, but the girl getting edged is loud with her pleasure and her protest. The other girl scolds in the same soft tone and sometimes with a swift tap on the bum. It’s obviously only a play tap, but her mind goes to something a little more serious in her mind. Though this time, she’s the one inflicting. 

She sets the computer aside and slides deeper under the covers and moves her hand downward, freeing herself from the confine of any clothes. The sound of the porno is still on and it’s getting louder now, her gaze settles right on the screen. 

Kelly feels the covers brush against her skin and she slowly moves her hand between her legs, with the other tracing gentle circle near her neck. The heat rises beneath the covers and a moan escapes her throat, elongating and straining into a continuous whining sound as her pleasure slowly build up. 

The video gets a little spicier, the girl getting touched is too close to the edge for comfort. Then, the video focuses for twenty second on her getting scolded with a hand on her throat for not warning her ‘caretaker’. Kelly moans, and the imagery on the screen shows both girls smiling through their roles. Soft words and scolding resume after a few kisses.

There’s a soft laugh that reaches Kelly’s ears and her eyes widen when it registers whose laugh she’s suddenly hearing. Her head turns and immediately catches Alex’s silhouette standing in the doorframe. 

“I didn’t know you were that into choking and edging?” Alex whispers, making her way inside of the bedroom, speaking through the sound of the porno. She sits next to Kelly on the bed and kiss the top of her head, whispering. “Don’t stop because I’m here.” 

Kelly is breathing loud, her heart is beating fast and hard, it mires her mind in desire and pleasure. She pouts up at Alex and scoots a bit away from her, tapping the bed with her hand. “Get in here.” 

Alex laughs softly and takes off her clothes as fast as she can, before joining Kelly under the cover, immediately trapping her between her arms. “Hey, tell me what you want from me here, okay?” 

The noise of the movie keeps going as the two women on screen head toward the climax of their 20 minutes story, if the rising exclamations of pleasure are any indications. Kelly seems content for a few moments to just lay in Alex’s arms and keep watching the movie while stimulating herself. 

“I missed you so much, I just want you to touch me the whole night.” Kelly makes a pout demand as her body slowly tenses, nearing her own climax. 

Alex takes away Kelly’s hands, setting them firmly above her hand, touching the headboard of the bed. She leans in, sinking deeper under the cover to be at the same level as her girl. “I’m the one touching you now.” she whispers, one hand moving between Kelly’s legs and the other pulling Kelly against her. 

Kelly slips her hands away from the headboard, as if to test just how serious Alex is about that part, she grabs at her own chest. 

“Take those hands back where they came from or I’m not letting you cum at all tonight.” Alex scolds in the softest, gentlest tone she can muster as her touches grow more insistent, slipping two fingers inside of Kelly, thumb gently brushing against her clit. 

Kelly pouts and sticks her tongue out at Alex as she’s scolded, she moves her hand back over her head. “You’re so mean.” 

“You’re so bratty.” Alex teases and kisses Kelly’s neck, biting it a few times. She slips a third finger inside. “I suggest you don’t misbehave again, Kelly.” she threatens, with a honeyed voice. 

Kelly grins and considers, briefly, testing Alex on it and the thought entices her so much that she does it. “Or what?” she reaches out to playfully tug on Alex’s hair. The dangerous look she gets from Alex then is worth whatever comes next. 

There’s a soft, gentle kiss from her before her hands are placed back above her head, though this time, the handcuffs come out and she’s tied to the headboard. 

Alex doesn’t speak or scold; she only continues her task. Her fingers moving steadily in and out of Kelly’s folds. She sits up in the bed, changing her position so she’s able to focus almost entirely on that. Her other hand join the other in pushing Kelly closer and closer to the edge. 

Kelly expects it the first time, when Alex stops just shy of sending her over the edges. She luxuriates in the sweet agony of the unreleased pleasure still burning in every part of her. Even when Alex resumes her work a few minutes later, still wordless, she still welcomes the touches eagerly, building up to her peak. 

Alex stops just shy of the peak again, letting Kelly cool down before just doing it another time, then another. Her smiles doesn’t falter, her silence doesn’t change, her affection through every delightful acts remains unchanged. Her smile only widen when at last, Kelly makes a heavy sigh of frustration when she stops short of her pleasure. 

Kelly tugs at the handcuffs and they’re still solidly attached to the headboard, the desperation is thick and heavy now, she just wants to reach her climax. Her thoughts can’t focus on anything else but her own pleasure now. “Alex, please?” 

“Please what?” Alex feigns innocence as she slowly resumes her work, though in a much softer, more prudent way. With how wet, how worked up Kelly is, it’d be easy to accidentally send her over the edge. 

“Please let me cum!” Kelly begs, her voice wavering from exhaustion and pleasure. 

Alex leans down to Kelly, placing a tender, gentle kiss on her lips as she slowly starts to pick up the pace with her finger. “What a polite request.” she teases without answering, she gives Kelly another lovely kiss, brushing her tongue against hers. “Too bad you were too bratty tonight to earn it.” she stops, just shy of it again.

Kelly whines and squirms heavily on the bed, trying to get any touches and pressure she can, but Alex pins her hips down with both hand and a leg. “Alex, please! I promise I’ll be good to you.” 

“I’ll hold you to that promise, don’t worry.” Alex grins cruelly. “But I still can’t let a brat like you cum.” She says, before placing a rough kiss on Kelly, one she feels her lover returns.

“Please, can’t you spank me instead? That’s a good punishment for a brat!” Kelly suggests, half smile, half desperate for her release. Her heartbeat is fast and intense now as she slowly feels her pleasure plummeting. 

“Oh, I’ll spank you all right, tomorrow night, over my lap and with the hairbrush.” Alex whispers, laying beside Kelly now, holding her against her body. “Maybe after that, If you’re really good, I’ll let you cum.” 

“No! Please, I want to cum now!” Kelly pouts, tears of frustration in her eyes almost, a last ditch effort to get Alex to change her mind. 

Alex shakes her head and kisses Kelly again. “I think you should go sleep, it’s late.” there’s the little cruel smile again. 

“You’re so mean!” Kelly whispers harshly. 

“You literally asked for it.” Alex grins 

“At least uncuff me!” Kelly retorts, tugging on it.

Alex feign being unsure about it before reaching for the keys to it. 


End file.
